We have mapped unique histone variant genome wide in colorectal cancer cell lines and found that that they cluster at a subset of epigenetically distinctive regions. We have mapped these regions further using cytological methods and discovered a new centromere-like region in a fragile chromosome site encompassing the myc locus. Future goals involve mapping histone variants in tumors in order to track progression of aberrant chromatin structures as a consequence of the tumorigenic process, and discovering remodelers and processes involved in the mis-localization. We are also purifying large quantities of histone variants and examining their modification status in response to tumor progression.